You Are What You Hate
by Bran The Man
Summary: After the visit of a strange man, Naruto and Sasuke fall victim to an acient jutsu.They must now settle thier differences in this twisted situation. Even with the help of Kakashi and friends, will Naruto and Sasuke ever live the same again? Who knows?
1. I don't Like stories!

"**YOU ARE WHAT YOU HATE**** " **

**CHAPTER 1** "**I don't like stories**!!"

It's a normal day in the Leaf Village. The Village is at peace after the war, but still mourns the death of Sarutobi, The Third Hokage. Thankfully, Tsunade has just been granted rank of Konoha's Fifth Hokage. As a celebration, the village now holds a festival in her honor……

"A what?" says Naruto.

"A festival." says Jiraiya. "And your going whether you like it or not"

"Fine." said Naruto. "But, the other Genin won't be there. I'm sure of it. They're probably out training. I can't let them pass me. I'll be the one to pass them. Believe it!!"

"Naruto …. Please shut-up….. Thank you. Sakura, Sauske, and Kakashi will be there. So you don't have to stay with me. Besides, I'm not going."

"Where are _you_ going, Pervy Siege?" said Naruto.

"I going to spend my time elsewhere"

"Let me guess you're going to do more _research_. (Thinking) Perve…..

"No I'm not gonna do that…..well…..not yet; you see…….um……I'm going to play cards with Shizune."

"What?" gasped Naruto.

"You heard me, now stop wasting time. You have to go now"

"Bye" (mumbles)

The villagers now prepare the village for the festival. Tents are set up, food stands and games are prepared, and the streets are cleared for the parades. It's 12:00 P.M. and the festival was now beginning……..

(Iruka speaking) "Good afternoon, all fellow ninja of the Leaf Village. We are happy that the war is over and the village has been rebuilt. Too, we have a Fifth Hokage ….. Tsunade!!!

(APPLAUSE)

(Naruto speaking) "This is boring. Only adults are here. That's it, I'm leaving."

"Going so soon?" said a man. "Please step into the tent. We have a special guest who's telling the younger ones a great story."

"I don't like stories." said Naruto.

"Shame; this visitor knew the First Hokage personally, and he's very old. You can a least show your respect. He came from a far away village."

"Fine, whatever" said Naruto.

Naruto now steps in and sees many children from the Academy listening to this mysterious visitor.

"I don't wanna be around these no-good" – "Hey Naruto" said Konohamaru.

"Uh…hey. What are you doing here?"

"That old guy sitting over there is telling us his life story. It's really cool"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you seen Sauske, Sakura, & Kakashi?"

"Yep. There sitting right there."

Naruto looked behind him and saw the three of them sitting. He was surprised to see that Sakura and Sauske were the only Genin here.

"Hey Kakashi!" yelled Naruto.

(No reply)

"Kakashi!!"

"……….yes Naruto"

"Why are you of all people listening to this old man?"

"I'm not listening. It was too loud outside to read, so I….. came in here. Besides, I think any minute now, that old man is gonna kill over."

"Sauske!" yelled Naruto.

"………." said Sauske.

"O……K….Hi Sakura!"

—We will stop now and see just what Naruto is thinking……

♫ _She's all I'd ever want_ ♫

♫ _She's got style, she's got Fun_k ♫

♫ _She's a Lady_ ♫

♫ _WO! WO! WO!_ ♫

Ok, lets continue

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura. "Did some guy bring you in here too?"

"Yep"

"Well you might as well sit down and listen. After all, there's nothing else to do right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. Hi Naruto" mumbled Sauske. (Thinking) "Loser….."

Now the mysterious old man went on with his story and finally reached the climax of it. But this was no ordinary man, as two people there would find out soon enough……

"And now…." said the 98 year old man.

"I will show you the hand signs for an ancient jutsu my Master thought me. It was used against enemies in war. I don't have enough chakra to actually do the jutsu, that's why I'm only showing the hand signs. This technique is so ancient, it requires 20 hand signs!! (Cough Cough)To bad I forgot what this move does and what it's called. But I do know it can cause great _confusion_."

"Get on with it already!" yelled the children.

"Yeah"said Naruto. "I got a busy day ahead of me."

"Well," said the old man. "Here it goes…..Domo, Re, Fa, Ha, Quady……………………………………TORI!!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…………. Bran The Man**


	2. The Sharingan sees all

**Chapter 2**

" **The Sharingan sees all"**

The old man had finished showing his jutsu. And all the kids clapped except for Naruto and Sasuke. They had fallen asleep for some strange reason………..

(Naruto wakes up after about a 15 minute nap)

(Thinking) "What happened? I must have dosed off. Wait a minute…….why am I sitting next to……Kakashi? I could have sworn I was sitting next to Sakura and Konohamaru."

"You ok Sasuke?" said Sakura who walks up to him from her seat.

(Naruto thinking) Did she just call me by the name…….."

Now very afraid, Naruto looks across the room, only to find ………HIMSELF still sleeping. Finally, -now shaking- Naruto looks down to see-(no orange jumpsuit)- but a black shirt and white shorts.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Sasuke…..why are you screaming?" asked Sakura.

Naruto doesn't answer, but looks across the room again and sees himself awake this time, but very afraid too.

Now everyone had left the tent, except Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. And now Kakashi has stopped reading his book.

"Sakura" said Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi Sensei."

"Why don't you go home now. I'm sure you're tired after spending a long time here at the festival. Besides, it won't end until midnight."

"What about Sasuke and Naruto?"

"I'll take care of them."

"I guess I'll see you later then. Bye you guys!"

(No reply)

After Sakura leaves, Kakashi takes Naruto and Sasuke to the Training Ground. But still……Naruto and Sasuke say nothing. They were so terrified at what just happened to them. All of a sudden Kakashi starts to chuckle………

5 minutes later……

"Well,well."said Kakashi. "It seems I'm the only one-besides you two- who knows what happened."

"YOU KNOW!!!?" yelled Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"…………...yes, I do." said Kakashi. "My Sharingan sees all. You two have SWITCHED BODIES."

"Don't you think we know that!!!?" yelled Sasuke.

"How did this happen!!!?" yelled Naruto.

(For clarity, Naruto is now in Sasuke's body and Sasuke is in Naruto's body. Their voices were also switched. So please try and keep up. Thanks)

"You see Naruto, that old man actually DID jutsu."

"That's impossible said Sasuke. "He was so old."

"Well it seems he somehow mustered up enough strength to actually do the technique. Whether it was an accident or deliberate; I don't know. But he managed to get two people. Luckily everyone there wasn't affected."

"How can we change back?" said Sasuke.

"That's a good question Sasuke. Let me think…………I have no idea."

"WHAT!!!?" yelled Sasuke and Naruto at the same time.

"You heard me. Now it's time for me to go."

"Where are you going?" said Naruto.

"_To spend my time elsewhere._ You two just stay here and…….well……..talk."

(Naruto mumbles)

"Well, I'll see you later" said Kakashi as he started to walk off.

As Kakashi left, the time was now approaching 5:00 P.M. Naruto and Sasuke stood there looking at each other thinking. They didn't know that 2 men were watching them……

"Should we get the boy now?" said one of the two men.

"No, not yet. Kakashi might sense our presence. Let's wait."

The two men retreat and plan to return again.

"Hey Sasuke" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"Seeing as I have your body and all, you think now you can teach me Chidori?"

"In your dreams. I'm not teaching you anything."

Suddenly Naruto summons a shadow clone (Which looks like Sasuke) and starts to prepare a Rasengan. He now drills a hole in a nearby tree. Sasuke is awe-struck.

"Where did you learn that!!? yelled Sasuke.

"From Master Jiraiya. And I'm not teaching it to you unless you teach me Chidori."

"Never…" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

The two remained there bickering until 7:00 P.M. in the evening…….

Suddenly Sasuke senses someone approaching.

"Duck you idiot!!! yelled Sasuke.

It was……..Kisame Hoshigaki throwing his Samehada (Shark skin) blade like a boomerang, which nearly decapitated Naruto. Sasuke now hears a familiar voice which causes a chill in his spine. He hears………Itachi Uchiha!!

"Kisame what are you doing. That blade almost killed both of them. I want Sasuke to live and we need to bring Naruto ALIVE!!"

"Sorry Itachi. I guess I just couldn't help myself. Heh heh heh……"

Itachi now walks up to Naruto thinking he's Sasuke. And he uses his Mangeko Sharingan on Naruto……

Naruto now finds himself in Sasuke's home where Sasuke grew up. As he walks the hallways, he sees blood on the walls and gets scared. He hears something and realizes that someone is still there. He approaches the bedroom and opens it……. He sees Itachi with a blade, standing over two people he doesn't know. He then sees as Itachi murders the two with one swipe of his blade. The murder is played over and over again. And then again and again ………. Naruto now sees the truth about Sasuke's past. And he now knows why Sasuke is the way he is today……..

(Sasuke thinking) "What am I gonna do? Kisame is coming coming straight for me. Even though he's not supposed to kill me, I not taking any chances. Argh!! But I can't fight in this body."

(Kisame speaking) "Your mine Naruto!! Hah!!

Sasuke dodges just in time and tries to escape.

"Where's Kakashi and Jiraiya when you need them!!!? yelled Sasuke.

Meanwhile…………

"Yes! Yes! I win this round Shizune" yelled Jiraiya.

Suddenly Kakashi steps in.

"Glad you could join us Kakashi. Is Naruto and Sasuke Okay? said Jiraiya.

"Yep. They're just fine" said Kakashi.

They begin another game……

"Hey Kakashi!!" yelled Shizune. "Quit looking at my hand with your Sharingan."

"…………….sorry." said Kakashi.

Ok, let's get back to Naruto and Sasuke's situation………

Itachi, all of sudden, stops the jutsu on Naruto.

"Kisame! Stop fighting!!!"

"What? Why?" said Kisame.

"That isn't Naruto. It's Sasuke in Naruto's body. If Ataksuki were to extract the beast now, they'll kill Sasuke. And I don't want that to happen."

"How did they switch bodies?" asked Kisame.

"I don't know. But Ataksuki can't extract the beast yet. We'll come back when Naruto and Sasuke get their bodies back."

"Fine." said Kisame.

Kisame and Itachi now teleport away from the area…….

"Naruto!! Are you Ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're lucky you didn't mentally collapse after that jutsu."

"The jutsu was meant for you, not me."

"It seems Itachi knows what's happened to us. We need to leave from here Naruto. Let's go find Kakashi and the others, and tell them what happened."

"Right" said Naruto.

The two were exhausted and made it to the town. They heard Kakashi's voice from Shizune's house. The two rushed in to find Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, _and_ Tsunade playing poker.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" asked Jiraiya. "And why did you have to rush in here like that?"

(Naruto speaking) "We have to talk."

(Tsunade speaking) "Well, what do you need?"

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3 Bran The Man **

(Please submit your reviews. Thanks)


	3. Chidori vs Rasengan?

**CHAPTER 3**

"**Chidori vs Rasengan?"**

Naruto and Sasuke tell Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune the entire story of what happened to them today. Of course, Jiraiya and the others are upset that Kakashi wasn't with the boys and that he kept the whole incident a secret………

"So that's the story" said Naruto.

"Well, at least you're alive" said Tsunade. "You could have been killed."

"Forget about Itachi and Kisame. We now need to figure out how to get these two back to normal" said Jiraiya.

"I agree" said Shizune. "We should all start investigating to find the origin of this jutsu; and figure out how to reverse it."

"But it's too late now" said Kakashi. "We'll start tomorrow. And besides, Naruto and Sasuke need to rest."

"Man, I can't wait any longer!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Calm down" said Kakashi. "At least try and enjoy this experience…….or……..learn from it."

"Fine" said Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto left the house to return to their homes and to go to bed. The festival was still going on. But before the two went their separate ways……..

"Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto."

"I'm sorry about what happened in your past. I'll never know what it's like to loose relatives who are close to me; all in one night, but…….you've really come a long way.

(No reply)

The two now wait for the next day. Hoping to return back to normal soon……..

It's 7:30 A.M. Naruto and Sasuke meet Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade by the Ramen Bar.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Naruto.

"Simple" said Kakashi. "Tsunade will go to the Library to do research on the jutsu. Jiraiya will search for the whereabouts of the old man. And I'm gonna stay with you guys, to make sure your not attacked by any dangerous ninja. Think of me as your………Bodyguard."

"Shizune had to take TonTon to the vet. She won't be helping us." said Tsunade.

"Well it sounds like a plan" said Sasuke.

"What are we gonna do while you and Jiraiya investigate?" asked Naruto.

"Basically…….do what you'd normally do, on a day like this."

"Why don't we train a little for the day?" asked Kakashi.

"That sounds great." said Naruto.

The 5 ninja parted separate ways.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke made their way to the stone monument. When they made it there, they began training………

"Why are we training again?" said Sasuke.

"Because…….your in this situation." said Kakashi. "Think of it as an exercise."

"Yeah!! I'm ready to get stronger!! Believe it!!" yelled Naruto.

"That's the spirit" said Kakashi. "Your training is gonna be straight forward. Naruto…… you'll learn Chidori. And Sasuke……..you'll learn Rasengan. Got it?"

"Once again, I'm not teaching Naruto Chidori!!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Who said you were teaching him? I know how to do Rasengan and Chidori. Now shut-up…….and listen………Thank you. Any thing else you'd like to say?

(Sasuke mumbles)

"Well ok. Let's start with you Naruto. I'm going to teach you Chidori. First we need to………..

(Naruto thinking) _Bla.Bla.Bla... Kakashi Sensei. I know that Chidori is just like Rasengan. I'll ace this in a day._

"Did you get that Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here it goes………."

What happened next was the most ridiculous thing Kakashi has ever seen, in his career as a Shinobi……….

"Chidori!!"yelled Naruto. And then……………nothing.

"Chidori!!" …………..nothing.

"CHIDORI!!!"…………….not even a "spark" of chakra was visible.

(The Chidori jutsu is often called One Thousand Birds. In Naruto's case, it wasn't even one bird………)

(Sasuke thinking) _Loser…_

Kakashi shakes his head….

Now let's see what Naruto is thinking……..

♫ _I try so hard ♫_

♫ _And got so far ♫_

♫ _But in the end ♫_

♫ _It doesn't even matter ♫_

♫ _I had to fall ♫_

♫ _To lose it all ♫_

♫_But in the end ♫ _

♫ _It doesn't even matter ♫_

Yep…..Let's continue.

"Ok……Sasuke, let's move on to you." said Kakashi. I shall teach you the Rasengan. Of course, you can't master it in a day, but at least you can make more progress than Naruto…..."

"Fine, whatever" said Sasuke.

"Lesson 1: Spinning Chakra."

1 Hour later….

"Lesson 2: Force and Power."

2 Hours later…

No Lesson 3

"That's it for training, now, Sasuke. We'll continue learning the Rasengan another day. Hey Naruto."

"Yes Kakashi Sensei?"

"How's the Chidori coming?

"Here! Let me show you! ….. CHIDORI!!!

Surprisingly, there was a tiny "spark" of visible chakra!!

One Bird. ……..999 more to go………..

Meanwhile……..

Tsunade is in a Library investigating the old man's jutsu.

Status report:…….

(Tsunade thinking) "_Where do I start? There's the book "Ancient Jutsus", there's "Konoha's Past", "Ninjutsu", and "Old Wars". So many books. Hmm……what's this? "History of the villages" I guess I'll start looking in here._

Back to Kakashi,Naruto, and Sasuke…..

After 5 minutes of hysterical laughing, the training session ends….

"Hey Kakashi! Tomorrow you can teach me how to activate the Sharingan!"

"One thing at a time, Naruto."

"Ok….I'll wait."

"Good…….class dismissed."

The 3 now part separate ways. Kakashi goes his way…….reading. Sasuke goes home. And Naruto walks the streets of Konoha.

"Hey Sasuke!!" says Ino.

"Hi Ino" says Naruto. "Have you seen Sakura?"

(Ino thinking) _He wants to see Sakura and not me? No!!! I won't let this happen. _

"Um….. I haven't seen her. But why don't you hang around with me for a little while?"

"Good Bye, Ino."

(Naruto thinking) _How does Sasuke put up with these girls?_

Suddenly Neji walks past Naruto…….

(Neji thinking) _What? Is this Sasuke? No……It can't be. What's going on? Hmm……I see……so that's what happened. I'm sure other people will find out soon. For now, I'll keep it to myself._

So Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Neji know about the situation. Even Itachi and Kisame. But the other Genin still don't know what happened to Sasuke and Naruto.

Let's now see how Jiraiya's investigation is going……

Status report……

(Jiraiya speaking) "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?" said a man.

"Have you seen an old man, in about his 90s? He was at the festival talking to young ones.

"No, I wasn't there sorry."

Jiraiya continued his search all afternoon. Finally there were some results. But it wasn't pretty……

"Excuse me sir, have you seen an old man who was at the festival? He's in his 90s. Short. Can barely walk."

"Why, yes I know who you're talking about. He was in a tent telling some story, right?"

"Exactly!! Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him checking into a hotel about 2 blocks from here."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one."

Jiraiya dashes toward the hotel, and makes it to the front desk. He then tells the Lady who he's looking for…..

"Oh my" said the Lady. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

The Lady tells him the news. And immediately Jiraiya dashes out the hotel. And he makes his way back to Shizune's house. He finds Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune waiting…..

"Why are you breathing so hard Jiraiya?" asked Kakashi.

"I had to get here as fast as I could, to tell you the news."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"The old man."

"Well, what about him?"

"He's DEAD!!!"

**Chapter 4 is Coming Soon / Bran The Man**

Please submit your reviews. I appreciate it. Thanks.


	4. Land of Wind: Village Hidden in the Sand

**CHAPTER 4**

**Land of Wind: Village Hidden in the Sand**

"He's what?!!!" yelled Tsunade.

"Dead!!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Brilliant……….now I can go home." said Kakashi.

"Not so fast Kakashi! We're in this together!!!" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes" said Shizune. "We just have to figure out another way to help Naruto and Sasuke, that's all.

"Fine." said Kakashi.

"Good. Now any of you have any ideas on what to do next?!!" asked Jiraiya.

"Search the old man's hotel room….. I guess. And find out more about him." said Tsunade.

"………. I just ran a few blocks to get here and now I have to go back where I started ……… Fine I'll go."

Jiraiya goes back towards the hotel and speaks with the lady at the front desk again. She leads him to his room and Jiraiya begins searching. He's astounded at what he finds but yet joyful…….

Jiraiya looks under the old man's bed.

"What? What's this?...A Scroll!!! Now I'm getting somewhere. Hmm…. I wonder what it's for……"

Jiraiya begins looking over the scroll.

(Jiraiya thinking) "_YES!!!!! This is it!! This is the scroll that has the jutsu. BODY TRANSFER JUTSU!!! Here's the section on how to undo the effects._

Jiraiya looks it over

"_Crap!!! Tsunade isn't gonna like this; Especially Naruto and Sasuke. Oh well……It's the only way. Shouldn't take that long._

Back at Shizune's house

(Jiraiya speaking) "Jiraiya the Toad Siege is here!!!

(Drum roll)

"And he has ALL the answers to our problems!! Oh YEAH!!! Watch out you guys"

"……….Back so soon Jiraiya?" asked Kakashi. "I hope you found something."

" As a matter of fact, I did. Look!!!"

Jiraiya shows them the scroll, containing the info on the jutsu and how to undo it.

"It says here that these series of steps must be completed by those who have been affected by the jutsu. After completing these steps, the jutsu will be broken. And those affected will return back to normal."

"Let me see" said Kakashi.

Kakashi examines the first step, but can't make it out….

"I can't tell what this first step is trying to say……..It's almost like a riddle…..or maybe I'm just a little slow, when it comes to these things…."

(Tsunade thinking) _Idiot…All that's in his head, is that dumb book of his. Make-out-Paradise….._

"Let me see it Kakashi."

Kakashi hands it over to her and she reads the first step out loud.

**STEP 1: Posses a ribbon, lurking in the wind.  
**

"What the heck?!!!" yelled Shizune. " That's a step?!!!"

"It appears so…. What do you think it means, you guys?

Jiraiya and Kakashi shrug their shoulders.

About 3 hours of intense thinking…….and yelling from Tsunade………

"I got it!!!" yelled Jiraiya.

" Oh yeah" said Tsunade. "Tell us. We're dying to know…."

"Well… Ok….You see, when it says ribbon, I think it's referring to a ninja's headband."

"And what about lurking in the wind?" asked Kakashi.

"It's obvious it's referring to the Land of Wind: Village Hidden in the Sand!!!"

Kakashi was speechless.

"Well done Jiraiya. I think your right. It makes perfect sense." said Tsunade.

"So Naruto and Sasuke need to get a headband from the Sand village. That shouldn't take to long…. Should it?" asked Shizune.

"That's easy. Just go to the village and ask for one." said Kakashi. "Let's get Naruto and Sasuke and tell them the news then. Once we tell them, they can get ready to go the village."

"It's to late now. They should go tomorrow. Especially with that desert they'll have to cross." said Jiraiya.

"I guess that's a plan." said Kakashi.

"Then it's settled" said Tsunade. "Jiraiya…. can you bring Naruto and Sasuke here?"

Jiraiya says nothing.

"Ok………How about you Kakashi?"

Kakashi keeps reading.

"I'll go Lady Tsunade." said Shizune.

(Tsunade thinking) _At least some people have respect……_

Shizune goes to retrieve the boys, and brings them back to her house. Then they're told about the scroll and the several steps they must do, to get back to normal. Of course Sasuke and Naruto are glad to here the news.

"So……..meet us at the Village gate tomorrow at 7:30. Got it?" says Tsunade.

" Yeah!!! Finally, we get to go on another mission." yelled Naruto.

"What do you mean "we"?" said Kakashi.

"Umm…….You have to go with them Kakashi" said Jiraiya. "You don't want them to get ambushed again; do you?"

" They'll be fine."

Tsunade gives Kakashi the meanest look he's ever seen…………

7:30 next morning………

"Yeah!!!! The mission is about to begin!!! yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah….follow me you guys." said Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi headed towards the Sand village to pick up the headband. It took 2 days, because the team had to cross a fierce desert. But eventually they arrived at the Village gate……..

"You guys go ahead and ask for a headband. I'll wait here." said Kakashi.

"Why aren't you coming?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll come in later. I need to have a meeting with my ninja dogs. Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!!"

Kakashi summons several of his Ninja dogs and begins to "talk" to them…….

Naruto and Sasuke don't even bother saying anything. They head through the gate……

"Hey I know" yelled Naruto. "We can ask Temari and her brothers if they can give us a headband."  
"Why don't we just—"

"Come on!!!"

The two make it towards their house…..

Gaara answers the door……Slams the door…..

Kankuro answers………...

Naruto and Sasuke go inside.

Naruto and Sasuke explain the situation of them changing bodies and all… And that they need a Sand Village headband…

"So what do say? Can you give us one?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Kankuro. "After what you guys did to us….."

" I have an idea" said Gaara.

(Yes, Gaara said that)

" What is it?" said Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto." said Gaara

"Yeah"

"Last time we fought you beat me…….I want a rematch!!"

"Very well!! I'll beat you again!!"

"If you can beat me I'll give you my headband."

(Sasuke whispering to Naruto) "Umm….Naruto……you don't even have the speed to beat him"—

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I beat him once, and I can beat him again!!!!"

"Good…..Since you can't use that red chakra, in your state…….I won't transform into Shukaku. It'll be a simple battle. Besides….. since you taught me friendship….a little. I'll make sure I don't kill you."

"Deal!!!" yelled Naruto. "Just make sure you're ready to lose. When I'm done with you, you'll which you never knew Naruto Uzumaki!!!"

11:00 A.M. Somewhere in the Sand Village………

(Kankuro speaking) "You ready Gaara?"

(No reply)

" Hi guys"

"Hey!!! Kakashi, you came!!!" yelled Naruto.

" What I miss? You guys should have been done by now."

"Naruto made a deal with Gaara. If he can beat him in a match, Gaara will give him a sand village headband." said Sasuke

"WHAT!!!!! He has to face Gaara!!!!"

(Kankuro speaking)

"Ready!!!...and………..FIGHT!!!!

**Chapter 5 Coming soon Bran The Man **

As always……Your reviews are gladly accepted. THANKS 


	5. Thanks

**CHAPTER 5**

"**Thanks"**

The match begins with Naruto and Gaara, trash-talking…….

"All right!!! Time to crush you." yelled Naruto. "This is gonna be _too _easy."

"You know…. you're lucky that the Sand Village and the Leaf Village are allies. Gives me another reason not to kill you."

"I'll tear that Gourd right off your back!!"

"Oh yeah……what I'm gonna do to you….will be worse than what I did to LEE!!!!"

"You know what...Just for that, I'll make sure I avenge him!!!!"

"Your move"

Naruto rushes towards Gaara, ready to get the first hit. But right when Naruto swings his fist……

"Argh!!!" yells Naruto. "What the?"

Gaara's sand easily protects him…

It felt as if Naruto was hitting a thick wall.

"I thought this was gonna be a good match. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh it will …….Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!"

"Fine, I'll toy with you for a while…..Sand Clone Jutsu!!!"

**5 Shadow Clones**

**Vs **

**5 Sand Clones**

Naruto's Shadow clones (or Sasuke clones) begin fighting….

"Take this!!"

One of his clones throws shuriken and kunai at the Sand clones……But they get absorbed somehow….

"Hey!! That's not fair."

(No reply)

Suddenly, one of Gaara's clones "hug" one of Naruto's and literally explodes.

**4 Shadow Clones**

**Vs**

**4 Sand Clones**

"Fine…. It's time for the Uzumaki Barrage!!" yelled Naruto.

(Shadow Clones) "U….ZU...MA...KI..."

The combo begins steadily...but is ended quickly…..

"Sand Shuriken: All Directional Blades!!!"

**2 Shadow Clones**

**Vs**

**4 Sand Clones**

(Sasuke thinking) _That idiot doesn't know what he's doing……This has gone on long enough._

"Hey Kakashi, you should stop the match—what the?"

Sasuke turns to look at Kakashi…..only to find Pakkun sitting in his place.

Back to the match…

"I was just testing you Gaara; Now to get serious."

Naruto bites his thumb (for blood) and begins forming hand signs…

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!!"

Nothing…..

"Naruto, you fool!!!" yelled Sasuke. "You can't summon toads with my blood!!"

"Oh yeah……I forgot -- Oh my gosh!!"

Naruto almost gets caught in another explosion from Gaara's clones.

**2 Shadow Clones**

**Vs**

**3 Sand Clones**

"I have an idea." said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto walks up to Sasuke……

Unexpectedly, Naruto throws Kunai straight into Sasuke's legs!! Sasuke immediately falls on his knees in severe pain.

"My God!!! What is wrong with you?!!! You're Crazy!!!

Naruto takes some of the blood and walks off….

"Thanks"

"Come back here Naruto!!!...When I get my hand's on you……Argh!!!...Chidori!!!"

Sasuke lays there on his side looking like a worm as he scoots on the ground trying to stand up; but he struggles……. Finally he manages to get back up on his feet—but he trips on a rock and falls back down. In the process he hits head on another rock and pushes the kunai further into his legs……… (He's out cold)

Pakkun just sits there………

Temari and Kankuro continue to watch the match………

"Alright, here it goes…."

Naruto prepares the hand signs again…….

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!!"

White smoke……

(Naruto thinking) _"Come on…… Be a good toad I can use……Have some weapons or something……_

Gaara watches……

"Hey guys"said the toad that appeared.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!" cried Naruto.

It was Gamatatsu, the yellow toad. (Gamakichi's brother)

"Who are you?" asked Gamatatsu.

"It's me Naruto."

"You're not Naruto."

A few minutes go by as Naruto explains the situation he's in. Meanwhile—while talking—Gaara's remaining clones "fuse" together to form one Huge clone……It punches the ground, causing a huge "tidal wave" of sand to head straight towards Naruto and Gamatatsu….

(Gamatatsu speaking) "You know…… this the 2nd time anyone's _ever_ summoned me. I think we should celebrate this moment……..We can have cupcakes, and ice-cream, and—  
Sand comes closer…….

"little dumplings, some tea, some pudding, and—

Sand rages on…..

"beetles on a platter with flies and crickets, and—

"Gamatatsu!!!" yelled Naruto, as he quickly grabs him and jumps behind a rock….Barely dodging the sand.

**1 Shadow Clone**

**Vs**

**1 Huge Sand Clone**

"That was a close one Naruto" said Gamatatsu. "You should be more careful next time."

"Gamatatsu!!! Can't you do anything?!!!"

"Umm……. Let me think……uhh……"

"STOP THINKING!!!! I'll do this myself!!"

Naruto peeks at the Huge Sand clone from behind the rock…...

"Never mind……I need you Gamatasu."

"So what's the plan boss?"

Naruto begins to think quickly….

(Thinking) _"That sand around Gaara is like a living person. No matter where I attack, it instantly protects him……Wait……The sand can see everything around Gaara…… but what about beneath him?…… That's it!!! I'll strike from underground with my most powerful jutsu. But I have to make sure that Gaara's clone doesn't see me go underground……"_

"Gamatatsu."

"Yes, boss."

It's just me, the other me, and you……..And half my chakra's gone. We only got one shot to win this match…..You think you can follow my plan?"

"Say the word boss."

Naruto explains what he's about to do—and the two prepare themselves…..

"On **3**, you do what I told you……..Got it?"

"Hear you loud and clear boss."

"**1**……..**2**………**3**!!!!

Gamatatsu and Naruto's Shadow clone jump from behind the rock and begin distracting Gaara and his Clone……

"Hey!!!! You Redheaded freak!!! Come get me." yelled Naruto's clone.

Gamatatsu sticks his tongue out and laughs hysterically……

Gaara's clone prepares to attack….

(Naruto's clone) "This is it for you!!!

He starts to make hand signs….then he gets in postion…..

"………..CHIDORI!!!!!"

(His Chidori was 500 Birds!!!!...that should do, hopefully….)

Gaara now has flashbacks of when he was seriously injured by that move. But he still makes his clone attack……

Naruto's clone rushes towards Gaara's, prepared to finish it. Gaara's clone rushes towards him…..

"Ahhhhhh!!!!

Ching

A huge explosion occurs……..

Naruto and Gaara run out of Clones…..

Of course Gaara thinks he's won the match. (He thought it was the real Naruto in the explosion)

Kankuro stands up

"The winner of the match is………"

Suddenly, Gaara hears something like a drill…….But he can't move away in time…..

Gaara looks down in horror as Naruto plunges out the ground with his ultimate jutsu. Even though the sand holds Naruto's legs, he manages to get the hit…..

"RASENGAN!!!!!"

Naruto hits Gaara so hard; that his sand armor begins to disintegrate…….

(Gaara in agony) "Impossible……What power……..Aaaahhhh!!!!!

Gaara is sent spinning uncontrollably and flies straight into a boulder, leaving a huge crater. (Remind you of anyone?)

Kankuro stands there in shock and begins to shake…

Temari (also shaking) stands up….

"The winner is……….Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yeah!!!" yells Naruto. "I won!!!"

"You were awesome Naruto!!" said Gamatatsu.

"Gamatatsu!!! You're ALIVE!!!"

"No mushy stuff please……"

"Well done Naruto. You've become a better Shinobi than you were before." said Pakkun.

Kankuro and Temari rush over to Gaara, expecting the worst, but…..

"Gaara!!!"

"Shut-up" said Gaara. "I'm fine…..Ahhhh!!!

"Don't move" said Temari. " Please let us treat your wounds this time."

Gaara takes his headband, and gives it to Temari…

"Give this to him……..He won fair and square."

Temari gives it to Naruto and reluctantly congratulates him

Surprisingly, Kakashi comes back.

"Where were you?" said Naruto. "You missed the match!! I beat Gaara!!!...I got his clone with Chidori and then finished the match with Rasengan right in Gaara's face!!!"

"Good……..My training must have paid off……"

"Look what I got."

Naruto shows him the Sand village headband.

"I see…….Now we can move on to the next step."

"I think you should get Sasuke first."

Kakashi walks up to Sasuke and finds Sasuke still unconscious. He takes the Kunai out of his legs and carries him on his back. He doesn't even bother to ask what happened.

"Well…..lets head back to the Village." said Kakashi. "Don't wanna keep Tsunade and the others waiting."

"Right. ….. I can't wait to get some Ramen………You go to the gate……I'll catch up."

Kakashi leaves….

Meanwhile Naruto walks over to Gaara and looks down on him.

"Thanks" said Naruto.

"Thanks for what?" moans Gaara.

"For not going back on your word…….you kept your promise."

"Yeah, yeah…..you're welcome."

After thanking Gaara, Naruto catches up with Kakashi; and they head back to the village. Of course Pakkun and Gamatatsu tag along too..

"Hey Kakashi."

"Yes Naruto."

"I finally learned how to do Rasengan with _one_ hand.

"Excellent…….I'm sure Jiraiya will be pleased."

(Naruto thinking) _"I always taught you were just some old pervert with nothing to do with your life………But you're a good Sensei Jiraiya. If it wasn't for your training, I wouldn't be here now………THANKS…"_

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 6 **

**Bran The Man**

Please….. I beg you……. review my story) 


	6. Soul,Passion,Life!

_Well……it's been a great story so far. And I'm sure you've enjoyed it. In fact, let's have a brief review……Old man visits town and "accidentally" causes Naruto and Sasuke to switch bodies. The old man dies. Jiraiya finds his scroll containing the information about the jutsu and a series of "steps". These "steps" must be completed in order to break the CURSE (It feels like a curse to Naruto and Sasuke.) Step 1 has already been completed._

_I ask you……What should the next step be? I have a lot of ideas……But I'm sure you have some too. So please feel free to post any suggestions on what you think should be the next "mission" (or step) for Naruto and Sasuke to complete. It keeps the story going………Now enough of me talking… here's the next chapter…… _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6**

"**Soul, Passion, Life!!!"**

Naruto, Kakashi, Gamatatsu, Sasuke, and Pakkun make their way towards the Leaf Village. (Sasuke finally wakes up). The gang has to cross the desert again while hearing Naruto brag about his match the whole way. Sasuke threatens to kill Naruto after what he did to him. Kakashi threatens to leave them in the desert if they don't stop. Gamatatsu breaks off to go to his home and Pakkun just teleports……Meanwhile the gang was being watched……

"Now can I cut him?" asked Kisame.

"I said NO!!!" yelled Itachi. "Naruto and Sasuke haven't returned to their bodies yet.

And what the crap is that smell?!!"

"Fish sticks…..want some?"

"I swear, on my family's grave, if you don't throw those away right now!!!"

"What? You'll take away my fishing rod, like last time?"

"I will use the Tsukuyomi on you. Don't try me."

"That jutsu of yours is so stupid...You're gonna need glasses soon, if you keep it up." Itachi uses the Tsukuyomi on Kisame.

"What the?...Where am I? Get me out of this…..You're wasting your time." (No reply) "Huh……Is that what I think it is?!!!...NOOOOOOO!!!!….. DOLPHINS!!!."

Itachi tortures Kisame for 12 hours. (Though it seemed that way to Kisame, it was only 10 minutes)

Back to the Main plot…….

Naruto and the gang make it back to the Leaf Village

Damage Report

**1) **Naruto has a black eye

**2) **Kakashi's mask is ripped

**3) **Sasuke is unconscious again (this time with a broken arm)

**4) **The gang is starving (Haven't eaten for a day)

Kakashi walks through the Village gate and is greeted by Ebisu. (He doesn't know that his mask fell off)

"Hello sir……are you lost?"

"Ebisu….it's me Kakashi."

"My god it is you…….Put your mask back on. You might scare someone and scar them for life."

" It fell off!!!"

"Yes. You haven't noticed?"

Kakashi jumps around and starts to panic…..Ebisu calms him down and gives him a newspaper to cover his face with. So the only thing showing was Kakashi's headband and his eyes. After these series of events, the gang gets something to eat at the Ramen Bar and makes it back to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"What happened to you Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto points to Kakashi.

"Why is Sasuke unconscious?" asked Tsunade. Kakashi points to himself.

"And where's your mask?"

(No pointing)

After a few minutes with Tsunade, Naruto's black eye is cured, and Sasuke is awake now with a cured arm. But Kakashi leaves Tsunade's office in search of another mask. (He'll be gone for awhile).

"So did you guys complete the task?" asked Jiraiya. Sasuke throws the headband in Jiraiya's face.

"What's gotten in to you guys?"

"I want my fricken body back!!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Well why don't you just sit down and wait for us to give you the next step." said Tsunade. Naruto and Sasuke sit down and begin mumbling……….All of a sudden, Sasuke begins to form hand signs…..

"HEY!!! There will be NO jutsu in my office!!!!...GOT THAT?!!!"

Suddenly a Kunai is thrown into the room, and it hits the floor. Jiraiya walks out the room and looks in the Hallway to see who threw it…….

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!"**

Jiraiya is kicked from behind by a crazy man in green; with busy eyebrows, sparkling teeth, a messed up haircut, and very, VERY, tight pants. (It's OK…He's not Gay).

"It is I…..Might Guy!!!. The Handsome Devil of the Leaf!!. And my new Nice Guy…….Neji."

(No sign of Neji)

"And my new Nice Guy…….Neji."

Neji walks out slowly………He was wearing a green suit. (Like Rock Lee's)

"Guy Sensei…….Can I please take this off? It's a disgrace to the Hyuga Clan."

"You look………Fabulous Neji. Keep it on." said Guy.

( Neji breaks down into a speech)

"Naruto……Sasuke……. If you look into my eyes, you can see the pain that I'm going through. I can't live much longer with this……. excuse for a Sensei. I can't even begin to describe the torture he's put me through. Every night…. I dream about that dreadful day at the restaurant with Guy and his stupid jokes….. His horrible stories of him and his dumb turtle….. Having to hear his repulsive farting and burping at the dinning table…….. I just can't take it anymore (Neji starts crying)…….. I must find peace."

Neji takes out a sword (That he stole from Tenten) and prepares to do what "must" be done.

"OK!!!OK!!!...You can take it off Neji." yelled Guy. "You don't have to wear the suit. You're still a nice guy, without it." Guy takes the sword and throws it out the window…….nearly killing Akamaru.

(Jiraiya finally gets up)

"Excuse me….Guy."

"Yes Jiraiya?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah…….I forgot to tell you. Since Kakashi is looking for another mask, He put me in position to watch over Naruto and Sasuke, and to help them with their tasks. He told me all about the situation."

"And why are you here Neji?"

"Since I already knew about Naruto and Sasuke's situation, I volunteered to help……How stupid of me….."

Guy and Neji sit down in Tsunade's office. Finally, Tsunade can read the next step.

"Here it is……" said Tsunade.

**STEP 2: Posses the Shell case of this slithering creature.**

"Another retrieval mission?" asked Sasuke.

"Looks like it." said Jiraiya.

"This is an easy one." said Naruto. "It's obviously referring to a snake."

"What about the "shell case" part?" asked Tsunade.

"Snake skin."

Then, all of a sudden…….Everyone froze…The team realized that there were no snakes in the Leaf village. (Yes there were NONE). There was only one place, rather….._one person_, who had A LOT of Snakes in his possession. Yes…..it was _him_ …**Orochimaru!!!**

"We can't go up against Orochimaru." said Naruto. "When he's done with us……we'll end up just like Snake skin!!!."

"No need to worry." said Jiraiya. "You have Guy and Neji with you guys….Besides….You're after snake skin not Orochimaru. Once you get it you can just leave."

"Easier said than done." said Sasuke.

"You'll be safe with me." said Guy.

Neji looks out the window. (The one that Guy threw the sword through)

He looks back at Tsunade….

"Ok….We'll help them."

"Good" said Tsunade. "You can head for Orochimaru's Lair when you're ready."

The New Team—consisting of Guy, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto—headed outside of Tsunade's office…

"Who wants to eat before we go?" said Guy.

"Can we just get on with the mission." said Neji. "I'm not hungry."

"Very well." said Guy. "We will conquer this mission!!!...Let's do it with **Soul**…….with **Passion**…And let's move with **Life!!!**...Are You With ME!!!!"

(Mumbling) "Yes……."

"Then…..Let's go."

They set off to go to Orochimaru's Lair……..On the way, Guy tells his stupid jokes and his Horrible stories, which tempts Neji to kill himself with Gentle Fist. (Don't worry, he uses self-control). Naruto listens to his I-pod…..and Sasuke thinks about the strange "presence" inside him…It takes about an hour to finally reach Orochimaru's lair. (Surprisingly, the Lair is that close to the Village.) The team discusses a plan before entering the territory.

Meanwhile…….. Tsunade is Reading the Newspaper….

"What in the world…………Holy CRAP!!!!!"

Let's look at what Kakashi is doing…..

_One of the markets in Konoha………_

(Kakashi speaking) "Yes!! I found a mask! And it's just like the one I had before."

Kakashi had been searching the shops all day for a new mask. When he takes the newspaper off his face, he's sees an article with Orochimaru's picture beside it.

"What's this?" said Kakashi.

Konoha Newspaper

_Orochimaru has been protesting about the recent kidnappings of his baby pet snakes, Manda Jr., Hissy, and Bobo. He seems to be very upset and demands the kidnappers to release the baby snakes. Here's a quote from Orochimaru himself: "Whoever has captured my precious snakes, will pay if they don't release them at once._

_If I see ANYONE in my territory messing with my snakes…they will be killed on sight!!! Even if you're not messing with my snakes……I'll still kill you for stepping in my territory!!" So to all citizens of the Leaf Village……please heed this warning. _

"Well that's strange." said Kakashi. "Who would take Orochimaru's snakes...Oh well…."

Kakashi goes to his house and lies in a Hammock, while reading his book….

(Kakashi thinking) _"I wonder what the next step was……Hmm……………Whatever it is……I hope Naruto and Sasuke can handle it._

Back to Guy and the team…..

"So what's the plan you guys?" asked Guy. "How do we retrieve this snake skin?"

(Naruto speaking) "We can just look around his Lair for some…..If we don't find any…..just ring the door bell and ask for some. He might just chase us away for being on his property, but all we have to do is be Nice and ask politely. We can even explain the situation we're in. Orochimaru loves to talk, right?"

"I'm not sure about this." said Neji.

"Don't worry Neji." said Guy. "Remember the motto: **Fight with Soul, Fight with Passion, and Fight with Life. **I know we can do this. Besides…..What's the worst that can happen?"

**Bran The Man.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_So how was it? To me, this was my best chapter yet. Be prepared for more __**Action**__ ……more __**Suspense**__……and more……__**Humor**__…in Chapter 7. Be patient…Chapter 7 is coming your way soon. Don't forget to share any suggestions you might have for the next "step", because I might just put in the story. THANKS._


	7. Pissed Off!

**Chapter 7**

"**Pissed Off!!!"**

"I'm still not sure about this." said Neji.

"Can we stop wasting time!!" yelled Sasuke. "Let's just do what Naruto said. Let's look around for the skin…….If we don't find it, then we ring the door bell. Now let's GO!!!!"

The team gets behind some bushes and prepares their approach. They plan to send one person at a time to search the area. So Naruto volunteers to go first.

"Over my dead Body!!!!" yelled Sasuke as jumps from the bushes and starts searching.

Sasuke starts to search madly—desperate to get the mission done quickly. He searches and searches but finds no snake skin. Instead he finds a peace of paper.

Of course he's gonna pick it up….

Neji watches from behind the bushes and activates his Byankugan…… He is able to see inside the Lair….. But there appears to be nobody inside. He looks at the paper Sasuke is holding…

(Neji speaking) "Sasuke!!! Drop it!!!"

To late……

Sasuke looks at the paper in horror……

It catches on fire and then in a split second…A huge explosion occurs……And there's a lot of smoke….

"My Body!!!!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone quickly jumps from behind the bushes-- in shock at what just happened.

Through the smoke, Neji sees the front door open slowly… He sees 2 "shadows" dash out…

The smoke clears… No sign of Sasuke. (A sinister voice) "Well, well…What do we have here?"

Guy speaks first…. "Hey Orochimaru….. how's it going?" Guys smiles proudly. "

"Get Down!!!!" yelled Neji. Kabuto tries to attack Guy from above….But Guy quickly Counters the attack.

Sasuke drops from above… and he's all right. (Hope I didn't scare you readers)

"Now……as I was saying…….How's it going Orchimaru?"

"You Ridiculous FOOL!!!" yelled Orochimaru. "How's it going?...Didn't you get the message?...I'm frickin depressed!!!. Manda Jr., Hissy, and Bobo are GONE!!! Gone I tell you,…GONE!!!. In my message I told the kidnappers to release the snakes and I also told everyone to STAY OFF MY PROPERTY!!!!"

"Are you sure that your snakes were kidnapped?" asked Guy.

"Huh………" said Orochimaru.

"Maybe they ran away…..because…..umm…"

"What are you trying to say?!!!!"

(Guy starts trembling)

"They didn't…………like…..you…."

At that moment, Orochimaru looked like he was about to puke. His stomach expanded and so did his cheeks. He looked up and…….Bluuahh(No…he didn't puke). Neji, Guy, Naruto….even Kabuto…..watch in disgust, as a snake comes out of Orochimaru's mouth. Then the snake opens his mouth, and a sword comes out... It was the Legendary Grass Long Sword.

"I'm sorry…..what did you say Guy?"

(Naruto speaks up)

"Look Orochimaru…..all we want is some snake skin."

"Snake skin?...So _you're _the devils who took my babies!!!"

"No….you don't understand." said Neji. "Naruto and Sasuke—

"Shut-up!!!...You're going to pay for what you did!!!"

"How are you gonna kill us if you can't use your arms." asked Sasuke.

"I said Shut-up!!!." Orochimaru lunges toward them, with the Grass Long Sword sticking out of his mouth—ready to kill all four of them. The team quickly prepares for battle.

"Naruto….Sasuke…" said Guy. " You two stay out of this. If you guys die…..then this whole mission will be pointless. Neji and I will fight. You two keep searching for the skin."

"Right." said Naruto. Guy immediately starts battling Orochimaru.—with Neji helping him. Naruto and Sasuke try to run inside the lair……Only to be stopped by Kabuto.

**Guy and Neji Vs Orochimaru**

**Naruto and Sasuke Vs Kabuto**

"Where do you think you're going?" said Kabuto.

"Ready to lose again?" said Naruto.

"Me and you Never fought…..so what do you mean Sasuke?"

"I'm not Sasuke……"

"What?!!"

"And I'm not Naruto." said Sasuke. (Confusing…..I know…..this is exactly how Kabuto feels)

"What?...How's that possible?"

Sasuke gets in position and prepares a jutsu...

"Does this answer your question?...Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!!"

(Kabuto thinking) _"Naruto can't do that………It is Sasuke!!!...But how did they..."_

Kabuto repels the flames with his Kunai and stops thinking about the situation.

"Alright…. Let's begin…

Back to the other match…

Guy and Neji struggle as they try to dodge Orochimaru's Grass Long Sword….

"Neji…."

"Yes Guy-sensei"

"I see you have bandages rapped around _both _hands. You plan to use it?"

(No reply)

"You don't have the Stamina to do it Neji. Don't try it."

"Well, well…….still alive... I see." said Orochimaru.

Neji steps up….

"Let me fight him" said Neji.

"Come again…."said Guy.

"Let….me…..fight him"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you blind man?" (Orochimaru sits on a bench by a tree)

"No…..I have 360° vision, remember?"

"I didn't mean it that way…..What I mean is...OPEN YOUR EYES MAN!!!! You're facing one of the Legendary Sanin!!!! Do you know what the word "Sanin" means!!!"

(Orochimaru listens to the faint cries of Naruto and Sasuke and starts to smile)

30 minutes later…..

Neji throws some shuriken at Orochimaru—waking him up.

"Get up!!! Your fight is with me." said Neji.

Then….Orochimaru falls apart. (Literally, he falls apart)

"A substitution jutsu…." said Neji. "……..Byankugan!!!"

Neji easy spots Orochimaru's attack and begins his Counter attack…

He gets into a stance and begins to spin very fast….

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!!!!" yelled Neji.

The Rotation easy repels Orochimaru's sword, and it sends him flying straight into a tree. But Orochimaru bounces off the tree with his feet and strikes again….

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!!!...What...Where'd he go?..."

(Whispering) "_Fool_…….."

"What the heck is going on? My Byankugan can't see him…"

"_Heh, heh, heh_………."

Neji starts to run…

"_Lives on the line………Mustn't lower your guard!!!!"_

"AHHHH!!!!"

"_Heh,heh,heh……….The prey……Is always to eager…to escape._

(Neji thinking) "_Don't tell me…he's figured out my blind spot……If he has……Then I'm finished!!!...……I need to _Calm_ down……Come on…..think!!!...What should I do?!!"_

"_**DIE**__!!!!"_

Back to Naruto and Sasuke's match…… (Guy is knocked out, by the way)

Naruto's on the ground…. And Sasuke's barely standing….

"Sasuke…..Sasuke" said Kabuto. "You really think you can beat Itachi? Especially in the situation you're in? You may be stuck like this _forever._"

"Shut-up!!!...Arrgh!!!" Sasuke dashes toward Kabuto with his last Chidori. He gets the Hit……But Kabuto easily regenerates, (It's as if nothing ever happened to him). Kabuto walks up to Sasuke (who's lying on the ground) and prepares the final blow….

"My body…….." Naruto mumbles.

Suddenly, Kabuto's hand is trapped by…….._sand………._

"What the?!!!"

"Sand Coffin!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Kabuto's hand is crushed (completely), and he lets out a horrific scream….

"What the Devil?!!! That was Kabuto!!!.." said Orochimaru

"Found you!!!" yelled Neji. (Mind you, his headband is gone and he's bleeding with cuts on his face) Neji throws a kunai with an explosive tag strapped around it. And the explosion causes Orochimaru to fall down from his hiding spot….

"Gaara….you came….. Who sent you?" Naruto mumbled.

"………Tsunade."

"Talk about good timing."

(No reply)

"If it isn't Gaara…….Your on their side now...What about the mission to take over the Leaf Village?"

"I'm gonna rip you limb from limb……."

"Cold as Always….."

Back to Neji and Orochimaru….

(Neji thinking) _"For the Hyuga……"_

Neji unwraps the bandages on his hands and gets into a stance…

"You're in the zone of my Eight Trigrams….."

"Yeah……..And?" said Orochimaru.

"The First Gate!!! …."

(Neji opens the "Gate of Opening" causing his speed and strength to increase) He dashes straight in front of Orochimaru so fast, that he gets the first hit (once he gets the first hit…… he get gets all of them)…..

"Eight Trigrams...**2 Palms……4 Palms………8 palms……….16 Palms…………32 Palms…………………Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!!!!"**

" Argh!!!!" Orochimaru felt more pain in his arms as Neji struck 64 of his Chakra points.

"I'm not done yet!!!!" Neji all of a sudden "Disappears"…….he ends up right below Orochimaru and kicks him straight up into the air. He bounces of the ground with his hands the catch up to Orochimaru in the air. He repeatedly kicks Orochimaru (at the same time he ascends). Neji screams…….The pain is too much for him. But he doesn't care. He teleports behind Orochimaru and grabs him. And the two are wrapped around by the Bandages. (Both are now upside down) Neji begins to spin Orochimaru (and himself) like a pile driver. The two head straight for the Ground…..

"**PRIMARY LOTUS!!!!" **yelled Neji

The two crash into the ground causing the whole forest to rumble. Also causing Guy to wake up….

"What the Heck...Neji!!!"

When the smoke cleared…..Neji jumped out of the crater he just made………..He looked at Guy…..Then he collapsed……It was too much pain.

"Guy rushes to Neji's aid….then hears groaning from the crater."

Orochimaru steps out of the crater (breathing heavily)……….But he can't move anymore.

"Argh!!!!" yelled Orochimaru. "You!!!!...How?!!!!...You're just a Genin."

"Yeah and he's also _my_ student." said Guy

Orochimaru—unable to do anything—calls on Kabuto…….Kabuto leaves his match with Gaara and teleports right beside Orochimaru. (His hand is healed)

"Heal me Kabuto!!!" Kabuto heals Orochimaru and fixes his chakra points. (Unfair….I know)

"Do the Jutsu Kabuto." (Gaara gets beside Guy)

"But …..he won't be happy…..Don't you remember...He had a hole in his mouth. And he's still angry about that."

"Do it or I'll kill you in the most painful way possible!!!"

"…………Yes Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto grabs Orochimaru's arm with one hand and forms hand signs with the other…

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!!!"

White smoke…….

The smoke clears…….

"Who dares summon me!!!?"

It was Manda the huge Purple snake……

"Orochimaru!!!! Was it you?"

"Yes….I need you to take care of these fools…."

"I still don't have a hundred human sacrifices!!!!" yelled Manda. "I have 99……I want my last one."

"Eat one of those two boys…..laying over there."

Manda licks his lips…(Guy and Gaara try to flee but Orochimaru stops them)

"I want you two to watch…..as Manda eats Sasuke and Naruto." said Orochimaru.

All of a sudden Manda remembers when he got a hole in his mouth……

"I think I'll eat you!!!!"

"What?!!!" yelled Orochimaru.

Manda dashes toward Orochimaru with his mouth open…ready to kill him.

" Lord Orochimaru!!!!" yelled Kabuto as he dashed right in front of Manda……

CHOMP…..

Kabuto is eaten in place of Orochimaru…..

"Kabuto!!!" yelled Orochimaru. ( Guy and Gaara start to chuckle.)

Manda leaves with his belly full….

"This is all your fault!!!" yelled Orochimaru. (Guy and Gaara are laughing hysterically now) (Gaara's laughing because of the bloodshed)

"That's it….." said Orochimaru.

Guy and Gaara stop laughing……

Somehow….Orochimaru musters up enough strength to move his arms…Though he feels A LOT of pain…..

"Argh!!!...Kabuto's Sacrifice will have meaning!!!!" Orochimaru endures much pain as he forms hand signs….

"**Ninja Ar**t:** Summoning!!!! Reanimation!!!!**

A familiar person comes from underground…..But this time he looks Like a Zombie…. (Well he is since he came back from the dead)…….Orochimaru takes out a Kunai with a tag attached to it (Not an explosive tag) and he stabs the man in the back……

"Now go." said Orochimaru. "Kill them!!!!" Orochimaru flees—as the pain in his arms was too much. He couldn't fight any longer…..

"As you wish Orochimaru" said the familiar man.

"That's one huge weapon he's got." said Gaara.

"I know." said Guy "Wait a minute…..I know who this is."

Suddenly Kakashi drops in….

"Kakashi…...glad you could make it?" said Guy with a smile.

"You're gonna need me for this one." said Kakashi. "So let's end this!!!!"

"Long time no see….." said the man. "This should fun…..Just like old times."

Back to Naruto……

Naruto finally wakes up…. But he still can't move yet. He sees something in front of him…….Something that Manda left behind……

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_What a chapter!!! This is the longest one out of all the chapters I've completed so far. And it was Brilliant!!! I'm sure you see what I meant by the title of this chapter. But I know you didn't expect all of this to happen. It's obvious……Orochimaru was PISSED OFF!!!_

**Look out for Chapter 8**

**Bran The Man**


	8. Dew Drops

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. It's been weeks……I know. Well I hope this chapter will make you feel better. Before you read this Chapter…….STOP…..Think about the title of this whole story for a second …."YOU ARE WHAT YOU HATE……Interesting isn't it? …Ok I'll stop talking nonsense……Here's the next chapter……_

**Chapter 8**

"**Dew drops"**

(Naruto thinking) "_Is that what I think it is?!!!...Argh!!!...I can't move to get it. …..Sasuke's out cold. Guess I have to wait until I get my strength back."_

Back to the other guys…..

"Gaara………take Neji with you, and go check on Naruto and Sasuke…..All of you should go back to the Village." said Guy. "Kakashi and I will handle this….Now Go…"

"But…..the mission's not over….."

"I know it's not over…we'll look for the skin at another time."

"But……."

"Go!!!!"

"…………Understood."

Gaara walks towards Neji and finds him up on his feet again….though still fatigued. The two find Naruto laying on the ground with a smile on his face-happy to see them- but Sasuke is still out of it.

"You guys look!!!" yelled Naruto—pointing to the snake skin."

Neji and Gaara were glad that the mission was finally over . ………..Eventually Naruto gets up and the whole team (including Sasuke on Gaara's back) head back to the Village…..

Back to Guy and Kakashi…..

"It's been a long time Zabuza…" said Kakashi.

"Still being a copycat I see…" said Zabuza. " Who's your friend in the green….doesn't look like much of a challenge."

"It is I…..Might Guy!!! The Handsome De--"

"Shut-up………Thank you."

"Enough talking!!!." said Kakashi. "Let's end this!!!"

"Your move……."

Back at the Village……

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji, make it back to the Village….. The four of them rush towards Tsunade's office….

"You're alive!!!" said Tsunade. "I thought Orochimaru and Kabuto would have killed you guys…"

"So much for a welcome…." said Naruto.

"I managed to put up a good fight against Orochimaru... I injured him badly……but…..I collapsed……" said Neji.

"Kabuto's dead……" said Gaara.

"Oh my…………I see.. ….Hey where's Guy?!!!" said Tsunade

"Neji and Gaara told me he was with Kakashi fighting some guy with a long sword…..Could it be who I think it is?" said Naruto.

"It has to be Zabuza….." said Sasuke.

"That's impossible!!" said Tsunade.

"Orochimaru used Kabuto's Death to bring him back……." said Gaara.

"I figured that……But…..Orochimaru knows Zabuza?

"It's simple..." said a familiar man walking in the office. "Orochimaru used to be apart of the Akatsuki……He knew Kisame……Kisame probably told him about Zabuza…"

"Why are you here Asuma?…." said Tsunade.

"I've heard about Naruto and Sasuke's situation……The information spreading fast….my whole team told me the news….. So I'd like to help"

(Sasuke thinking) "_There goes my reputation…..Now I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the Village…….so much for being the last Uchiha……I may never use Sharingan ever again!!!!"_

"I guess we could use your help" said Tsunade.

"We don't need his help!!!" yelled Naruto. "Look!!!"

"Naruto Shows Tsunade the snake skin…..with a proud smile on his face.'

"See…piece of cake!!! Believe you do me a favor?" asked Tsunade.

"What is it?"

"Run around this room 3 times….."

"Ok……." Naruto shrugs his shoulders and starts running across the room…. He falls flat on his face

"ARGH!!!!! My legs!!!..."

"My point exactly………you need help" said Tsunade. "When you guys came in…..I saw Naruto and Neji limping."

"Why doesn't Sasuke have a single scratch" asked Neji looking at Sasuke. "Before we came here he was badly injured."

"Because he's in Naruto's body….and………..never mind….I'll explain later. Now let's stop talking about this…. You and Naruto should go to the Hospital."

"I understand…" said Neji

"Oh Yeah!!!!" said Naruto (still on the floor). "Well I don't understand why you won't heal us and get it over with….."

"I can't operate on you…"

"Why!!!?"

"Don't feel like it……and besides, I already have some scheduled appointments."

"Grandma Tsunade!!!!"

"Come on Naruto, lets go." said Neji. (Naruto manages to get up)

"I'm not going anywhere!!!... I'm gonna—

Naruto falls back on the ground unconscious, because Neji knocks him out with gentle fist………Neji starts to drag Naruto…..and the two leave the room, heading for the Hospital.

"Stop dragging my body!!!" yelled Sasuke.

(No reply)

Once in the Hallway, Neji sees a boy with Dark shades, walk into Tsunade's office…….

Neji says nothing...

"Shino?...What are you doing here?" asked Asuma.

"Kruenai sent me…. She heard about the situation ……so she sent me to help. She said it'd be good training for me…."

"The more help the better." said Tsunade. " So…..it's Asuma, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shino……You guys should make a good team….hopefully."

"So what's the next mission?" said Sasuke.

Tsunade pulls out the scroll and reads it to the new team……

"Here it goes….It says…….."

**STEP 3: Imprison 10 fish in a huge puddle. Once captured…..Hurl all of them in another huge puddle.**

"Fishing?..." said Shino. "This is what Kruenai sent me for?"

"Looks like it." said Tsunade. "But we don't have lakes in the Leaf Village……..Man our Village sucks."

"We can head for the Land of Water." said Asuma. "There's a lot of Lakes there……"

"Ok then….You guys can leave tomorrow….. Since it's four of you going…. It shouldn't take so long to catch that much fish. You might do some sight seeing while your there and visit some of the locals."

"Umm…..Tsunade?" asked Gaara.

"Yes Gaara…."

"What does a fish look like?"

"Like I said …..You guys can leave tomorrow."

"What about Guy and Kakashi?' asked Sasuke.

"They should fine. I'm sure they can handle Zabuza."

The New Team heads back to their homes. (Gaara stays at a hotel)……let's check on Kakashi and Guy……..(Hope they're OK…..)

"You two put up a great fight……But it's getting late….and I have some business to attend to. Something I remembered to do just before I died…..See ya."

Zabuza Does the hidden Mist Jutsu….and escapes from the area….Guy and Kakashi try to catch him but don't succeed. The Mist was too thick to see through…and it was night time. Of course Guy and Kakashi got lost….

"Which way is the Village?" asked Guy.

"The Mist is too thick….I can't tell."

"Brilliant Kakashi……just brilliant……."

Dead Silence for 30 minutes….

"Wanna play Rock-Paper- Scissors?" asked Guy.

_The Next Day…………_

Shino, Gaara, and Sasuke meet Asuma at the Ramen Bar (He slept in the chair) and the team gets ready to head out. They rent a boat and set sail to the Land of Water…….it takes 3 hours (instead of 1) to get to the Village because Asuma took forever trying to find his cigarette and Shino had to dive into the water to look for Roger (a Beetle). Asuma eventually found the cigarette (In Gaara's hand)…. Miracously Shino found Roger….. (90 dead with a lot of water in his lungs……..He lived……)

_Hidden Mist Village……_

"Well… we're here." said Asuma.

"Hey you guys…. Look" said Shino pointing to the Sea.

It was a Dolphin swimming happily (Though it "seemed" to look like a Dolphin)

(_Really it was a man swimming)_

"Can we just go…." said Sasuke.

"Fine… let's go buy some fishing rods and ask where the nearest lakes are." said Asuma.

The team goes to the local market and buys some fishing rods, some bait, and some souvenirs. Of course Asuma gets some cigarettes too. (Gaara controls himself….)

The Team heads out to a lake in order to start fishing……They see another man (on the other side of the lake) …he seemed to be looking at his reflection in the water and talking to it…..

"Alright." said Asuma. "I'm gonna teach you guys how to use a fishing rod the right way..."

"Excuse me."

"Yes Gaara?"

"Is that a fish?"

"Why yes it is Gaara…..haven't you seen one before?"

(No Reply)

"Alright….As I was saying….First you hold your fishing rod…."

_20 minutes later……_

"Say that again…." said Shino.

"Argh!!! Just watch…..I'll show you…."

Asuma casts his fishing line into the lake…..The team looks in awe…

Asuma slowly starts to reel in his line…..

"I think I got a bite!!!" yelled Asuma. He reels in his line…..

"What kind of fish is that?" asked Gaara.

"That's not a fish." said Shino. "Looks like a bunch of scales clumped together…….with "bandages" wrapped around it……..that's strange…"

Asuma reels in the Line some more…..

"That's a………handle….."

Suddenly Asuma froze…with a chill running down his spine. He looked on the other side of the lake….The man was gone….Nowhere to be found

"You Ok Asuma?" said Shino.

"Yeah….umm…..I'm fine…..I'm…….fine…"

"Throw it back already and try again!!" yelled Sasuke. Right when Asuma reached to take it off the line…..he felt drips of water on his neck...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you……."

Asuma slowly turns around to find a Man with green swim trunks, No shirt, and a Straw Hat tipped down on his face. (Asuma couldn't see his face)

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Gaara.

Sasuke starts to look around the area……Looking to see if there's another "person" watching….

Asuma reaches for his Blades…..

"I guess I can tell you my name…….It's **Kisame Hoshigaki…"**

Kisame removes his straw hat and shows his face.

"Kisame Hoshi-what?" asked Shino.

"Shino get out of here!!!" yelled Asuma.

"Hey, hey, hey……No need to be alarmed….All I want is my sword back..."

"That's a sword?" asked Gaara. "…..Lame."

"After I get my sword back I want you guys to leave my lake." said Kisame.

"Your lake?...I don't see your name on it." said Sasuke.

Kisame points to a plaque near the lake, with his named inscribed on it. (Kisame founded the lake……or let's just say…..he created it.)

"Anything else you'd like to say?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah…" said Asuma. "Look behind you…."

Kisame turns around and sees a spinning sword headed straight for him……

"Impossible…………he's still alive?"

Gaara prepares his sand shield….

Shino releases his bugs….

Asuma takes out his Blades….

(Kisame thinking) "_Might as well put a shirt on...Don't wanna scare my old friend."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Once again I've impressed even myself with this chapter…Kisame is my favorite Villain in the Naruto series. But you're probably wondering…. "Why would Zabuza try to kill Kisame" "They're friends, right?"……"Weren't they part of a group called the "Seven Swordsman of the Mist"... Stay tuned for Chapter 9…to find the answers…._

**Bran The Man **


	9. The Fury of Team 7

_I am sooooo sorry for taking this long to update my story. Anyway, I want to apologize for my clumsy mistakes in the last chapter (a few typos here and thir) (c i made a nother _1)_, I'm sure you understand – Please …..bear with me—Now ……On to the real deal….CHAPTER 9!!!!!... Dun Dun Dun!!! (I've always wanted to do that.) Now things start to get serious…..No really I mean SERIOUS…..I went all out on this chapter.Water, Bugs, Shark skin, blades, and…………Lightning. What happens when you mix those together? Well…….duh…you get BLOODSHED……..Well….here it goes….._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER 9**

"**The Fury of Team 7"**

Kisame grabs his sword off the fishing line (rather……it "comes" to him). He easily deflects Zabuza's sword. After that he runs in the bushes to change his clothes.

Meanwhile, Asuma and the others prepare for a surprise attack. The team hears someone coming….

"Get ready…." said Gaara. I think he's coming.

Then…..they see him……It was……………….Kakashi?

"Kakashi!! What the?" yelled Asuma. "How'd you get here?"

Kisame comes back in his Akatsuki wardrobe …….

"Me and Guy were tracking Zabuza….Have you seen him?"

"We saw his sword but not him."

"Asuma!!!' yelled Kisame. "Are you really that dumb!!!"

Kisame rushes towards Kakashi from behind and hacks him in two.

Everyone is shocked and surprised….the end of Kakashi?

It was a water clone……

"And you call yourself a Jonin…..pathetic." said Kisame. "See what smoking does to you?...Your eyesight is almost as bad as Itachi's!!!!"

(Sasuke thinking) _Where is he?!!!_

Asuma pulls out another cigarette…..

"I swear if you drop that in my lake……" said Kisame.

(Sasuke thinking) _If he kills those fish….so help me…._

"Asuma!!" yelled Shino. "Enough!!! I thought you cared about Kruenai…..You'll die before you can even….."

"Alright!!! I get the picture."

"Enough!!!!" yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke grabs the fishing rod and begins fishing by himself…..He catches 1 and puts it in a bucket of water…..

All of Sudden ……Sasuke gets struck by Kunai……..

Gaara starts to smile……. (He senses bloodshed….he can't wait for the real battle to start.)

Substitution Jutsu……

Sasuke is now hiding in the tree………waiting…..

Then …..Zabuza swoops down right in front of Kisame……

"Hello……..Kisame…."

"What do you want?" asked Kisame. "My day off is already ruined……you're making it even worse…"

"I have nothing to do with your friends over there. But………You have something that belongs to me……"

"I do?"

"You owe me 500,000 Ryo…..remember?"

"No I don't remember………What's the point….your supposed to be dead…"

"Well I guess if you won't pay-up….."

Zabuza closes his eyes and starts to chuckle……

(Sasuke thinking) _Nows my chance….his guard is down…_

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Naruto!!!... What are doing here?"

"I'm here to help."

"Go away!!! This is MY battle …..I'll be the one to defeat Zabuza. I'm sick of you always being the hero!!!"

"Sssssshhhhh!!!! He'll hear us."

Zabuza gets high all of a sudden and starts hacking away at Kisame. The two begin battling.

"Should we help Kisame?" asked Shino.

"Shut-up!! And start fishing." said Asuma. "Let them solve their own problems.

Gaara walks towards the lake and accidentally slips……. …and falls into the lake….

"You Ok Gaara?"

"Argh!!!!" yelled Gaara. "My Gourd!!!!...It's Mud!!!

"Shino starts to laugh hysterically……

Gaara was now pissed off……

Shino keeps laughing…..

"I don't have time for this" said Gaara. "I'm leaving……."

And so……an angry Gaara leaves the scene (You fans of Gaara...it's Ok…I'm sorry)

"Now look what you did Shino." said Asuma there goes one of our teammates.  
"But I wasn't laughing……It was Roger…I swear….."

(Asuma thinking) "_Who sprayed him with bug spray?...He's been acting really strange lately."_

Shino starts to fish….and he catches 2 more. (7 more to go)

(Kisame speaking) "Ninja Art:……….."

"Sorry I'm late……."

"Hey!!! Kakashi!!!" yelled Naruto.

Asuma and Shino don't even see Kakashi…

Zabuza looks up and spots Sasuke and Naruto.

"I already knew you guys were there….."

Sasuke is now pissed off of course…..

"Kakashi……Naruto……and Sasuke….just like old times." said Zabuza. "Where's Sakura?

"She's right here said Kakashi"

Saukra swoops down right beside Kakashi. She has a different fighting stance……This time she's wearing her headband around her forehead and she's wearing the same outfit…..but it's Blue this time. She also has 6 Kunai straped to her wrist and a Crossbow in her hand. (Go Sakura!!!)

"What happened to your idiotic friend in the Green pants?"

"He had some business to attend to with his turtle…… I think he lost his shell or something……Poor thing….."

Naruto and Sasuke drop down from the tree……and both of them stand next to Kakashi and Sakura….

Meanwhile……

"How many fish do we have now?" asked Asuma.

"We have 5 now…." said Shino.

"Hurry up!!! said Asuma."

"Why don't you stop yelling and help me!!!" yelled Shino

"I admit it!!! I don't know to fish!!!"

(By the way…..their backs are turned towards all the action. They don't even see team 7)

Back to the main situation……

Kisame tries to sneak away as Zabuza talks to Kakashi.

"I'm not finished with you yet Kisame!!!" yelled Zabuza.

"I don't owe you crap!!!" said Kisame.

Zabuza dashes towards Kisame in a burst of anger…..

"**Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!!!!**" yelled Kisame.

Suddenly Kisame turns the whole area into one huge lake!!!

"What the?!!!" yelled Shino. He's turns around and sees a Tidal wave headed straight for him. Shino grabs the bucket of fish (7 fish) and leaps into a tree with Asuma.

"Don't panic you guys…." said Kakashi. "Focus your chakra in your feet and stand on the water."

Thanks to Jiraiya's training, Naruto easily gets it. Sakura already has excellent chakra control. And Sasuke……..well………he's an Uchiha – of course he gets the hang of it….."

Shino sends Roger to look for fish……and Asuma goes to catch them.

"Yes!! We have all 10 fish." said Shino. "Now all we have to do is throw the fish into another lake."

"Where's the nearest lake?" asked Asuma.

"Oh………….umm…uhh……………crap. All the lakes in this area have been covered by that tidal wave…. We're standing over one _huge_ "lake" now…..where do we throw the fish?"

"…….I got it!!!" yelled Asuma. "There's a lake by the Village near the shipping port"

"That's a swamp!!!..."

"Like the scroll said…..A "huge puddle of water"…..a swamp should count right?"

"My head hurts..."

"Right?!!!"

"Yes!! Yes!!...Let's go!!"

Shino and Asuma start to dash across the treetops carrying the fish with them. The Village is a mile away….. (It's like they don't even care about Sasuke)

Back to the Fight…..

"Now we can have a real battle" said Kisame.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, dash towards Zabuza.

"Our fight isn't over!!!" said Kakashi. "This time you won't run away!!! Sharingan!!!"

"That trick again I see……**Hidden Mist Jutsu**!!!"

Now the gang is in the middle of a gigantic lake (with trees standing in it) (Picture them in a huge bowl of water)…..and its hard to see……The only people who can fight well in this environment is Kisame and Zabuza.

(Kakashi speaking) "Stay on guard you guys….We'll do this together."

Kisame and Zabuza continue fighting…..

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!!!" **yelled Zabuza.

"**Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu!!! **yelled Kisame.

The two struggle as their jutsus go back and forth…… (Who will win? The Shark or the Dragon?)

Kisame starts to slowly overpower Zabuza

"I see him!!!" said Kakashi.

"I'll get him!!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" yelled Kakashi

Sasuke summons a Shadow Clone and prepares a Perfect Rasengan!!

He dashes towards Zabuza…..But it wasn't Zabuza……it was Kisame.

(Kisame thinking) "_That brat is coming straight for me with that dumb Chidori of his…….If I move away… the Water Dragon will hit me……If I stay……..crap…."_

(Sasuke Thinking) _Yes!!...Finally I can prove myself stronger than Naruto!!!"_

Kisame then controls the Shark with one hand and grabs his sword with the other….

"Its over!!!" yelled Kisame. Kisame is about to cut off Sasuke's hand….but….

"What the?!!!"

Kisame has no choice but to block incoming arrows from Sakura's crossbow—headed straight for his face……

"Argh!!! Darn it all!!!" After blocking the arrows….Kisame sees that Sasuke is already too close. In 2 seconds Kisame drops his sword and forms one hand sign…..

"**Water Shark Bomb!!!"**

Kisame's water shark explodes blowing away Zabuza, Sasuke, and Himself……

(Hey……what would you have done if you were in the same situation?)

Kisame crashes into a tree……Sasuke is under water……And who knows what happened to Zabuza…..

The Mist starts to clear…..

So does the smoke…… Sasuke rises to the surface……he's Ok ….But he's badly injured.

"Sasuke!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Wait here Sakura!!" said Kakashi.

Kakashi runs to the scene…..

"That was one heck of a shot!!!" yelled Naruto. "It took out all three of them…..well…..technically…….I guess."

Kisame barely stands up on his feet…… He looks around and finds no Zabuza.

"Oh well….I might as well get rid of this water……."

Kisame somehow gets rid of the water….. (Don't ask me how he did it……He put it there…and he can take it out.)

Still no sign of Zabuza.

"Sharigan!!!" yelled Kakashi.

He starts looking around…..he finds a piece of Zabuza's clothing on the ground.

Kisame goes back to fix his lake (the one with his name on it). After restoring it, he sits there taking break…..that explosion did a number on him…

"I found you!!!" yells Kakashi. Zabuza is in the woods sitting down caring for his wounds…

Kisame doesn't even care…..

Kakashi gets into stance…he cuts his finger (for blood) He takes out a scroll and starts to wave it around for awhile………then he rolls up the scroll and firmly puts it on the ground…

"**Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!!!"**

Kakashi summons several of his ninja dogs……He gives them Zabuza's scent…….and the dogs rush towards Zabuza. He tries to run away but several dogs come up from the ground and hold him. (With their teeth…..ouch…)

"**Lightning Blade!!!" **yelled Kakashi.

Kisame just sits there……….like I said he doesn't care…..

"Just like old times!! Right!!" yelled Kakashi. "Your Future is DEATH!!!

Kakashi dashes towards Zabuza and impales him with his ultimate jutsu……

The Ninja dogs disappear and Zabuza falls on the ground, defeated…..

Kakashi bids farewell to Zabuza and turns around to walk away ….

Suddenly …better yet….Miraculously…Zabuza (Half-dead) gets back up and tries to kill Kakashi!!!

Kakashi turns around………

Zabuza all of sudden stops…….With a shocked expression on his face…….drops his sword and falls on his knees….

He falls flat on his face……

Kakashi is shocked, as he sees several arrows and Kunai embedded in his back…….

(Talk about brutal……He's not getting back up….)

"What a brutal Kunoichi……. I'm speechless." said Kakashi

Sakura runs toward Kakashi...

"You alright Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yeah I'm fine…..watch where you point that thing!!……"

"Sorry….."

"Where did you get that crossbow?" asked Naruto.

"Neji gave it to me….."

Kakashi walks up to Sasuke…

"You alright?"

No reply

"Hey listen…….None of us expected that explposion……"

"If Sakura hadn't interfered…."

"You would have lost your hand……"

"I hate all of you……."

"Course you do….. …"

"Hey!!...Where are Asuma, Shino, and Gaara?" said Sasuke.

"They were here?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes me, Gaara, Shino, and Asuma came here to catch 10 fish and throw them into a "huge puddle" of water. I was busy with you guys…..so I forgot about them."

"Before I came here, Tsunade told me that you guys might not get along…..she was right." said Naruto.

"Shut-up!!" yelled Sasuke. "I'm tired of waiting I want my body back!!'

"Hey!!" yelled Kisame. "Shut-up!!! And just leave!!!

"You shut-up!!!" yelled Sasuke. "I would've had you if it wasn't for Sakura!!!"

"Calm down" said Kakashi.

Kisame shakes his head

Let's go back to Tsunade's office…..shall we……

Tsunade takes out the scroll with the steps……She unrolls it further and she sees that there are no more steps to be completed!!!

She opens it even further and sees the last sentence.

"_**After completing these steps….Those affected by this Jutsu…Shall return to normal….Let it be a lesson for them."**_

"Finally!!!' said Tsunade. "The curse will be broken...When they come back……Everything will be back to normal. Yes!!! At last….. My office will be free from those two idiots!!!"

Tsunade accidentally breaks her desk………It splits in two…..

Let's check on Shino and Asuma……

The two make it to the swamp…..

"Finally!!! We're here…" said Shino (exhausted)

They hurl the fish into the swamp…..and the filthy waster splashes in their faces….(poor guys)

"Looks like we finished the mission." said Asuma. All of a sudden Gaara meets up with them…… (Poor Gaara….)

Sasuke is still arguing and yelling…..then all of sudden Naruto and Sasuke stop talking….

"What's wrong you guys?" asked Sakura

Their Facial expression changed…..like they'd seen a ghost or something…….Then…….Both of them pass out!!

"Naruto!!! Sasuke!!!" yelled Sakura rushing to help.

Kakashi checks their vitals….

"They're still breathing….But…..what happened?"

20 minutes later.

Sasuke wakes up……He looks down in complete SHOCK……

Naruto Starts to wake up…….He looks down in SHOCK…..

Sasuke sees a blue shirt and white shorts…..

Naruto sees his orange jumpsuit……

"YEAH!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"It's me Naruto!!!"

"You guys changed back!!!" yelled Sakura.

She Hugs Naruto and Sasuke…..

Kakashi has to pull Sakura off Sasuke….

"Hey Sasuke…..aren't you happy?" asked Sakura.

"He's still mad about today Sakura……give him time….."

Kisame hears the news and immediately leaves…..

Shino, Asuma, and Gaara meet up with the team and hear the good news…

"You Ok Naruto?" asked Shino.

"I'm fantastic!!! Believe It!!!

Deep in the woods

"What took you so long……Kisame….?" said Itachi. "Your break ended ours ago….."

"I have good news."

"What is it?"

"Naruto and Sasuke have changed back…….."

"Interesting……….The time has come to make our move."

"Exactly!!!...But first I need to fix my sword…..It's bent…"

"How'd that happen?"

No Reply….

Asuma, Kakashi, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura…..make their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Wow!!! What a chapter!!! Naruto and Sasuke are __finally back to normal!!! I can't believe how much I've grown….I'm sure most of you are really enjoying this story!!! But I kinda have bad news;……The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story……. (Yeah I know how you feel). This is my first story on fan fiction…..And I'm proud of my work so far. So Stay stunned for the Last Chapter………__**Chapter 10 of YOU ARE WHAT YOU HATE. **_

**Bran The Man**


	10. Hatred is pointless

_Alright…..It's here… Chapters 10 of __**YOU ARE WHAT YOU HATE**__!!!! The __**FINAL **__chapter!!!! …… Believe me….It's been worth the wait. Yet I apologize…It's been…..a while…..since I posted the last chapter. I love to procrastinate…..sorry. But anyway…you're thinking………Naruto and Sasuke are back to Normal… and based on the last chapter…..Itachi and Kisame are prepared to capture Naruto. There's gonna be a fight and of course Naruto will prevail. And they lived happily ever after……The End Sniff …………__**WRONG!!!**__ ………This is such a drag……I honestly don't need to say anymore. ……_

**Chapter 10**

**"Hatred is pointless" **

_Hidden Leaf Village_

Naruto and the gang make towards the Leaf Village gate. Gaara (without his gourd) turns into sand and blows away…..Naruto and the others say nothing….as they head in the Village… Asuma, and Shino go to Kruenai's house. Kakashi and the others make it to Tsunade's Office. Naruto walks in first….

"Back so soon Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"Who u callin Sasuke?!!! It's me Naruto!!! In the flesh!! Believe it!!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura walk in.

"Is it really over?" asked Tsunade.

"…….Yep" said Kakashi.

"Well…..I have one thing to say to you guys…….."

"What?"

"**GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!! IT'S SUNDAY**!!!"

Kakashi and the others run for their lives when Tsunade gives them that look….

They run right pass Jiraiya…

Jiraiya walks in Tsunade's office.

"Hey Tsunade…"

"Get out!!!"

"I was in the hallway…..and I heard that Naruto and Sasuke switched bodies."

"Yeah they did…..wait……why were in the hallway?!!!! And……is that a telescope in your hand?!!!!

"You see umm………I can explain……"

Tsunade gives him that look….

_Back outside_

"That grandma has issues….I swear." Said Naruto.

"She's right it's Sunday…..I'll go…..umm……I'll go do something…….. bye." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah I need to return this crossbow to Neji……..He needs to give it back to Tenten……Yeah…ummm….Bye." said Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke stand there for 30 minutes looking at each other….then both of them go separate ways. Naruto goes back to his apartment…and Sasuke walks the streets….

In his apartment Naruto finds a letter from Jiraiya saying……..

_Dear Naruto….._

"_Congratulations on changing back to normal. (Tsunade told me)I'm gonna be gone for a while….You know….doing some research and all. It's Sunday so….umm….you can do whatever you want for the day. We'll train later. Though, if you want to train still………..just don't kill anyone on accident. Remember….Aim is key….Practice your Rasengan on objects….not people…. Buh-bye…_

_Sincerely,_

_Pervy Siege _

"Forget training!!!" yelled Naruto. "I need to relax!!!"

Naruto heads back outside and begins to walk the streets for awhile……enjoying the fresh air….He decides to go to the hot springs……

_Just outside the Village Gate_

"You ready Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Yeah….."

Suddenly……Itachi catches glance at a familiar person walking the streets of the Village. To his Surprise it was………….Tobi….walking the streets with a basket of bread.

(Tobi is a member of the Akatsuki His real name………Madara Uchiha……A few months ago Itachi discovered this……)

It seems nobody noticed him…..Every one was at home relaxing…..It was Sunday…

"It's him!!!" yelled Itachi.

"Who?"

"A member of my clan…..one I forgot about…..I thought I killed all of them!!!"

Itachi dashes off in pursuit of Tobi…

"I don't care about your fricken clan!!!" yelled Kisame. "………..Itachi!!! Come back…….Itachi!!!"

No reply…

"That's it!!!! I quit!!!!"

In frustration….Kisame rips up his Akatsuki wardrobe and throws it on the ground. (He has no shirt on and he's still wearing his trunks….) He throws his sword on the floor and heads out of the Village.

_At a restaurant _

Sasuke walks in a restaurant, and is surprised to see Kakashi eating Lunch with Anko……Kakashi sees Sasuke and the two stare at each other for a few minutes….

"Yes Sasuke?"

"This is your Idea of doing something?"

"Hi Sasuke!" says Anko.

Sasuke tries his best not to think too much about this situation…He tries his best not to puke….

"Why don't you join us…." Said Kakashi.

"No I'm fine….."

Itachi rushes pass the restaurant ……

Suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi stop talking…

"Sasuke……."

"…………."

"Just take a deep breath……"

"…………….."

"It's Ok…….You were just……….ummm…….dreaming……Sasuke?"

"…………………….."

"Aww Frick…."

5 minutes pass…..

Anko is the only one in the restaurant ….

"Good thing I gave him my phone number….." said Anko.

Sasuke is running after Itachi... (With a Rasengan in his hand)

Kakashi is chasing Sasuke…

"Sasuke come back!!!" says Kakashi in hot pursuit.

'I'll end you!!!" said Sasuke.

Itachi hears none of them….

Tobi keeps walking with his basket of bread. (I think he has a hearing problem)

(They all say this at the same time)

"**Sasuke don't!!!"**

"**Rasengan!!!" **

"**Die!!!" yelled Itachi**

**There's a flash of blood…..**

Itachi impales Tobi

And Sasuke's Rasengan accidentally…….hits Tobi.

"When did you get here?" asked Itachi

Sasuke doesn't reply…….he's in shock….as Tobi's mask falls off…..Sasuke sees his Sharingan.

(Tobi's last words)

"_**All………..I wanted……..was some bread…."**_

"Now for my main mission…" says Itachi….as he walks pass Kakashi.

Kakashi stands there in shock…as he thinks about Obito….

Sasuke tries to go after Itachi….but Kakashi hits him in the neck and knocks him out…

Then Tsunade comes to the scene.

"I heard you scream Sasuke name……what happened?"

Kakashi points to the corpse…

"Another Uchiha?"

"Tsunade…I need you to give me one of his sharingan eyes….Do an eye transplant."

"Are you crazy!!!? You can barely handle one of them…You'll die of exhaustion."

"It's a risk I'll have to take…Itachi's come to the Village…He's obviously after Naruto.

"Jiraiya can take care of it…"

"Last time I saw Jiraiya he was at the Bar with someone."

"I hate to break it to you but……

"What?"

"I think that was Anko."

Kakashi's heart skips a beat….

"Dag woman!!! Will you just give me the fricken eye!!!

Kakashi (Now with Sharingan in both eyes) tries to catch up to Itachi….but he's stopped by Guy…

"Kakashi!!! Wait!!"

"What Now!!!?"

"I need help…"

"With What?"

"I can't find my Green Boxers."

Kakashi tries to run… but Guy gets in front of him and starts to cry…..

"Kakashi……please….I beg….you…..Those Boxers are my favorite pair…You must help me….."

"Guy!!!"

"Kakashi!!!"

"Guy!!!"

…..Kakashi!!!"

A Sunset appears in the background….

"I'll help you with your relationship problems if you….just…..help me……….please."

"How do you know about my relationship problems?….."

"I saw Jiraiya with Anko at the Hot Springs. He was all over her man…..it was sick"

"Kakashi?"

"………………….."

"Kakashi?….."

That day was the worst day Kakashi ever had in the Hospital…..

_Back to Itachi_

Itachi goes back to the gate Expecting Kisame…..he finds his ripped up clothing and his sword….

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!" cries Itachi.

5 minutes later

"What you crying about?" said Kisame.

"Nothing…….umm……Where were you"

"Left the Village….then…I got bored….I need to cut something."

"Let's finish our mission."

"Right."

_Shikamaru's House_

"Well…Well… look what we have here." Said Kisame.

"Uhh…….Hi guys…….long time no….die….."

"Let me get the first hit!!" yelled Kisame."

Suddenly Kisame and Itachi freeze……

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!!!"

"Good to see you Shikamaru……" said Naruto

"I'll take care of these guys…"

"Ummm….Shikamaru…….Is that a potato chip on your forehead?"

Sudden a huge shadow covers the whole ground……

"**CHUBBYS RULE!!!!" **

Shikamaru looks up in horror as Choji jumps from a balcony…..

"This is such a drag……"

THUMP

It seems that Choji will do anything to get the last chip…..Even if it means falling several stories from the balcony and landing on your best friend….

"Oh crap…" says Naruto.

"What an idiot…..thinking he could take both of us….."

At that moment Naruto hears someone saying strange words

_Domo, Re, Fa, Ha,Quady……………………………………__TORI__!!!!"_

Itachi and Kisame just drop on the floor.

"Did I win?" said Naruto.

Naruto turns around and finds…..the old man!!!!

"What the?!!!"

"Surprised to see me?"

"You're supposed to be…"

"Dead?"

"How did you?"

"Hey Naruto…."

"Jiraiya!!!!"

Told you I'd be back…..Sorry for scaring you at the Hot Springs….What the?!!"

"Hello……"

"You're…."

"Alive."

"………yeah…."

"I see you reversed the jutsu."

"What kind of trick was that?!!!" yelled Naruto.

"You know…..we should go have some Ramen."

"You have some explaining to do old man."

_Ramen Bar_

"So….what your saying is…..you wanted to teach us a lesson?"

"Yep."

"………"

"I actually came here before the festival….and I saw how you and Sasuke were always arguing and fighting…..so….I intervened…"

"What was I supposed to learn from this?"

Suddenly Jiraiya sees Sasuke walk towards the Ramen Bar….Sasuke stops to stare at the old man……

"……….You………you're the one who did that jutsu!!!"

"Yes it was me……sit down child."

"Argh!!!! Chidori!!!

Once again…Sasuke is knocked out…this time by Jiraiya…."

"Where were we?" said the old man.

_Back to Itachi and Kisame_

The two wake up from a short nap….

Itachi notices something different….

He turns to his left and finds………………himself…..

Ramen _Bar_

"You see Naruto…..Your hatred for each other is so pointless….You two are alike in many ways….."

"Yeah right…"

"You'll realize soon enough……that **You Are What You Hate"**

"Yeah Yeah….."

Jiraiya's expression changes and he leaves the Bar

"You Are What You Hate? What kind of statement is that?"

"………………"

"Old man?"

"………………"

"You Ok?"

THE END

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And that's a wrap!!! My story is complete!! Finally!!! I hope you enjoyed this story…And you know what?...I'll be writing more!!! Don't forget to Review my story….I'm dying to hear your opinion of this chapter…or the whole story in general. THANKS_


End file.
